To The Dogs: Rewritten
by Draiq
Summary: A rewritten version of 'The World's Going To The Dogs, Or Is That Aliens' It all starts with Pai seeing Kisshu in the shower, and is quickly followed by a plan made by a little alien that goes horribly, horribly wrong. Kisshu/Pai, Future Lemon, M


Hiya peeps!

Well this was my first ever fanfic, EVER! And as such, it was originally WRETCHED! Unfortunately for the readers, at the time it was the only fanfic in this category with this pairing and rating, and as such they didn't have any other option than to read it, despite its errors, and what I have to say is some of the worst writing I've ever read.

I first wrote this story many, many years ago, and since then I have to say that my writing has greatly improved. That's not me saying I'm a good writer, but at the very least this version will be a bajillion times better than the last. As well as more fleshed out and written to include things like lube, which wasn't in the original (OUCH!).

Oh, just a side note, I will be changing a few details in this version, but the overall story is still the same! Just Taruto will be a bit more oblivious and there will be a possibility of many, many more chapters :P

In any case, enough of my gibbering! Onward dear readers!

**Disclaimer: **TMM is not mine, nor has it ever been.

**88888988888**

Kisshu sighed inwardly; it had been a long day. Groaning he stepped into the shower and turned the water on hot, gasping as it burnt his shoulders in a way that was initially painful, but soon melted into the blissful relaxation of tired and aching muscles.

He snapped his hair out of its bands and held his head under the hot spray, sighing happily as the green strands curled down his neck, sticking wetly to his skin. He set his hands against the tiled wall in front of him, sighing as his forehead met the cold tiles, the hot water running pleasurably down his back.

After a few moments of silent contemplation, he stood straight under the cascading water again, and picking up the soap turned around, ready to begin properly washing himself. As his eyes roamed around the bathroom they grew wide, landing on a pair of equally shocked eyes staring back at him. Stood in the middle of the room was Pai, his mouth hanging slightly open and eyes wide.

"Pai?" Kisshu asked hesitantly, before his eyes suddenly grew wide, 'Shit, Pai I'm in the shower, what the hell?"

A sudden flush crept up Pai's cheeks, before he gasped, "Sorry, wrong room!" and teleported away.

Kisshu shook his head; what the hell? Why had Pai just stood there staring at him like that? Yeah he was naked and in the shower, but it shouldn't really have flustered the other like that, should it?

Shrugging to himself, he turned back to his shower, and resolved to forget about the seemingly inconsequential mix-up.

**88888988888**

Pai stood in the middle of his room, mouth still hanging slightly open as he felt the heat rise in his cheeks. Shaking himself out of it, he moved to his bed and led down, resting a forearm across his eyes to hide them from the strong light. What on earth was he thinking?

He mentally shrugged to himself, all he'd done was accidentally teleport into the wrong room, it was no big deal; his mind had just been on other things. Although everything other than Kisshu's naked, wet body left his mind in a flash as he found himself standing in the unfamiliar room, staring at the expanse of heat-flushed and water dripping skin before him.

He shuddered, his eyes mentally trailing that green hair down the smooth decline of the alien's neck, before he gasped and sat bolt up. This was ridiculous, just plain ridiculous! Standing in a rush he paced restlessly up and down his room, before coming to a stop, his eyes determined; it was nothing, just the odd position he'd found himself in, that was all! He would simply go on like nothing had happened!

Nodding to himself he teleported to the kitchen, happy that he had resolved his most unusual problem.

**88888988888**

Flicking his wet hair out of his eyes Kisshu decided he would let it dry naturally, and finished pulling his clothes on over his still slightly damp skin. His stomach growled loudly in a way that had him glancing down at it with a frown, before deciding to head to the kitchen for a mid-afternoon snack.

Striding down the hall he entered the kitchen happily, already half way to the overly human cookie jar, before realising that Pai was sat at the table. Munching on a cookie he smiled, 'Oh, hey Pai!' he managed to get out around his mouth full of chocolate chip, 'You wanna cookie?' He held a large cookie out to Pai, a warm smile on his face.

No sooner had Pai laid his eyes on Kisshu, wet hair still dripping down his neck and skin still visibly damp from his shower, than he felt an intense flush warming his cheeks. Coughing, sure his face was a bright shade of red he gasped out a 'No thanks', before rushing out of the room. What in the hell was wrong with him?

Kisshu watched the other man leave, his face bright red and a somewhat flustered look to him, and shrugged. Turning his eyes on the cookie still in his hand, he grinned, before devouring it happily. As he chewed he thought long and hard about the other man, wondering what it was that had that blush alighting on his features every time he saw Kisshu. The first time it had ever happened was earlier when he had been in the shower, and Pai had seen him, to his mind, it was the first time he could ever remember seeing the other flush like that. But why had it happened?

At that moment Taruto entered the kitchen, looking over his shoulder distractedly, 'Oh hey Kisshu, I just saw Pai, what's wrong with him? His face was red, did you make him angry?'

Kisshu growled, 'It's none of your business brat!' he spat, before leaving the kitchen, cookie jar in hand, to go back to his room and think.

**88888988888**

Alrighty peeps, just a quick one to help ease me back into this story :P I have to warn you that I haven't watched TMM in years, and as such I may be a little rusty on the details, but I'll do my best to keep it to the original!

I hope you like it so far!

_You've come this far, is it really that hard to push the button?_


End file.
